


The Next Door

by Any_leaf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Any_leaf/pseuds/Any_leaf
Summary: I can tell him that I love him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moon1988 gave me this prompt: Brienne and Renly are neighbords. A day, she wants confess her feelings to him,but she finds a new owner.
> 
> Thanks to my friend vavabeatle for her help!

Brienne was pacing around her bedchamber.

She would confess it all to him that day.

  _Tonight, I’m going to get out of my flat, I’m going to knock on his door and I’m going to tell him what I feel._

By then, he would be home from work. She thought she would found him alone.

_A few hours left._

Brienne didn’t see him when she left for her classes. She was nervous all through the day, unable to focus on her classes.

 ***

She got home by nightfall.

After taking a shower, she opened her wardrobe.

She tried on a black dress Sansa had forced her to buy. It was too short and tight. According to her friend, she had incredible long legs and she should show them.

But, when she looked herself in the mirror, this showed the truth. 

Her neck and face were still too broad, her nose was crooked, her lips thick. Maybe Sansa was right, her legs weren’t bad. But her hands and feet were too big. And the dress didn’t help at all to hide those defects.

Brienne took off the dress, trying to contain her tears. She had already made up her mind and wasn’t going back down.

 He always had a smile for her, when they occasionally met in the hallway.  He had played with her when she was a child, he had defended her of the annoying guys of neighborhood during her adolescence, he had been by her side when her father had died. And now, he helped her with some of her college subjects.

_I can tell him that I love him._

She put the dress back in a hidden corner of her closet and opted for the plan B: a blue mini-skirt and a white shirt.

She returned to the mirror, the image seemed to have improved a bit.

Brienne opened her makeup box, gift of Margaery. She pulled out her eyeliner, her blush and an eyelash curler. And followed the advice of her friends to apply them on herself.

She didn’t look in the mirror again, fearing looking too ridiculous.

 ***

The girl left her home, sighed and headed to the next door.

Her heart beated faster when she heard his steps. The fear was gone and she felt herself radiant.

But when the door opened, she didn’t see to the face of the man she loved, with his black hair and blue eyes.

The guy who had opened the door had golden hair and bright green eyes.

She opened and closed her mouth, confused.

“Who are you?” she found herself asking.

The man, who looked about thirty years old, raised his eyebrows.

“I…I mean…Is Renly here?” she stuttered, thinking he was a friend of him.

I don’t know if I’ll able to tell him, now.

“Renly?” asked the guy “The previous owner?”

Brienne went blank.

“Previous owner?” she said, stunned. “He lives here.”

The man smirked.

“The guy was a friend of yours?”

“Yes”

“But he didn’t bother to tell you that he was moving?

 Brienne looked at him in disbelief.

“I’m the new owner, I moved in today.”

“It can’t be.”

The man looked at her up and down, noticing her clothes and makeup.

“I’m sorry.” He laughed. “It seems he didn’t know of your existence.”

“Shut up!” She turned her back on him, trying not to cry.

How could she had been so stupid?

She headed to home. The first thing she would do would be to take off the clothes and to wash her face.

“Wait.” He said.

“What you want?”

“You live next door?”

She nodded.

“Why don’t you come in for a while? You can tell me about this neighborhood, and so you wouldn’t have wasted the time you spent applying that makeup.”

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not laughing.”

She turned to look at him. The mocking grin was gone and his eyes looked warmer now.

“Have a beer with me.”

“I don’t know you”.

He rolled his eyes.

“That’s the idea, genius, to get to know each other. We're neighbours now.”

Brienne hesitated. If she went back home, most likely she would end up crying in her room all the night.

She nodded.

He stepped aside to let her in.

“What’s your name?”

“Brienne, Brienne Tarth.”

“I’m Jaime.” He grinned. “Jaime Lannister.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
